Sink or Swim
by Fairy-Heaven
Summary: Ils ont tous été kidnappé de la même façon. Ils se retrouvent tous au même endroit, sans savoir ce qui les attend. Ils vont amèrement regretté d'avoir été choisi. Qui survivra ? Qui mourra ? Comment vont-ils réussir à s'échapper de cet enfer, sans perdre la tête ? Et surtout, vont-ils réussir à survivre ensemble sans se diviser ?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. C'est univers complètement alternatif donc le décor et l'histoire m'appartient -eeet oui, logique-.**

 **Rating : T (peut augmenter)**

 **Auteur : Heaven**

 **Yo mina ! Oui je sais, je n'ai pas fini Traqués et patati et patata mais comme on dit, quand y a quelque chose qui pousse au cul, faut que ça sorte ! Oui, c'est pas classe. Bref. Donc, j'ai eu cette idée d'histoire un peu glauque, carrément dramatique et gore et tout ce qui s'ensuit et ça m'a pas lâché. Alors oui, j'ai encore fait sur un coup de tête, mais je sais quand même à peu près où allez avec cette histoire -plus qu'avec Traqués-. En parlant de celle-ci, j'ai à peine commencé le chapitre suivant mais c'est pas ma faute, j'étais barré à droite et à gauche pendant les vacances du coup l'histoire m'est sorti de la tête. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'aurais bien une illumination un jour. Même si Heaven commence plus d'histoire qu'elle ne finit. Hum hum. j'espère que ça vous plaira, je tiens à prévenir que ce ne sera pas vraiment joyeux et qu'il y aura des passages pouvant choquer car oui je me lance dans une histoire sombre donc voilà pourquoi rating T. Surtout si au fil du temps vous trouvez ça trop trop, dites-le moi et j'augmenterai le rating.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Phase éliminatoire**_

« **E** nfoiré de Kuroko, c'est la dernière fois qu'il me fait ce coup-là, grommela Kagami, prêt à étrangler son coéquipier. »

Les mains dans les poches, le grand rouge déambulait dans les rues sans but précis, pas vraiment décidé à rentrer chez lui de sitôt. Quelques heures plus tôt, ledit Kuroko lui avait donné rendez-vous au Maji Burger afin de manger un morceau, même si Kagami, bien que l'intelligence ne soit pas vraiment de son côté, le soupçonnait d'avoir fait ça juste pour qu'il lui paie un milk-shake à la vanille.

Kagami s'y était donc rendu, ravi de pouvoir sustenter son estomac dans son « restaurant » préféré. Il avait donc attendu à une table, ayant même passé commande en attendant que son ombre daigne venir. Mais le bougre ne s'était même pas montré, trouvant certainement marrant de fausser compagnie à sa lumière. Cette dernière commençait à surchauffer sous l'énervement et l'agacement. Mieux valait que Kuroko ne se trouve pas sur son chemin ou il ne manquerait pas de lui faire savoir ses pensées quant au lapin qu'il lui avait précédemment posé.

Il bifurqua à gauche sans même y penser, perdu dans sa rumination. L'on pouvait presque distinguer un nuage noir d'orage au-dessus de sa tête, signe que la foudre ne tarderait pas à frapper sur quiconque oserait le provoquer. Il marcha ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, ou plusieurs heures, il ne savait même pas combien de temps il avait traîné dehors. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait loin de son logis.

Ravalant un flot d'insultes, Kagami consentit à faire demi-tour, n'ayant pas le choix de toute façon. La tête baissée, il remarqua un éclat de lumière qui se reflétait dans une flaque d'eau, preuve de la pluie qui n'avait cessé de tomber la nuit précédente. Fronçant ses doubles sourcils, il chercha des yeux l'origine de cette clarté. De nature curieuse, il ne mit pas longtemps avant de se diriger vers celle-ci, se disant qu'il avait le temps de flâner un peu avant de rentrer.

Reniflant, il écarta les buissons qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, s'écorchant la main au passage. Grommelant un juron, Kagami ne lâcha pas l'affaire et continua son investigation, s'approchant immanquablement de la source de sa curiosité. Il finit par arriver à destination et essaya du mieux qu'il put d'observer le faisceau de lumière. Mais ses yeux se plissaient d'eux-mêmes. Il mit un bras au-dessus pour faire de l'ombre et distingua une forme noire et floue. L'on aurait dit la silhouette d'un homme. Il déglutit en croyant reconnaître ce qui ressemblait fortement à un fusil.

« Qu'est-ce que... commença-t-il. »

Mais la lumière l'aveugla définitivement et une douleur sourde se propagea dans sa nuque. Il finit par sombrer dans l'inconscience, se sentant à peine tomber, avec pour seule pensée qu'il était définitivement trop stupide.

* * *

« **S** hin-chan ? Tu as trouvé ton scotch ? Moi perso, je trouve que dalle, soupira Takao. »

Quelle merveilleuse idée que d'avoir un ami maniaque et qui ne trouve rien de mieux que de se bander les doigts pour ne pas les abîmer ? Et surtout, quelle meilleure idée que d'avoir perdu le scotch qui lui servait à se bander les doigts ? Takao l'ignorait ! Il se dit que parfois, avoir quelqu'un de normal serait plutôt reposant pour lui. Il se fit la réflexion que Midorima devait avoir la même pensée mais en permanence.

N'entendant aucune réponse de la part de son coéquipier, Takao décida d'aller voir. Après tout, il avait fouillé tout le vestiaire de fond en comble sans rien trouver. Il sorti de la pièce et traversa un long couloir sans tomber sur Midorima, ce qui commençait légèrement à l'inquiéter. Il ne lui aurait tout de même pas fait une blague pour le laisser en plan ? Non, ce n'était pas le genre de ce tsundere.

« Shin-chan... ? »

Ouvrant une porte, Takao fut surpris de trouver la pièce si sombre. Il chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur et, une fois trouvé, appuya dessus. Aussitôt, la pièce fut nimbé d'un halo de lumière artificielle. Takao battit des paupières pour s'habituer à la clarté qui lui brûlait la rétine avant de remarquer quelque chose sur le sol.

Du scotch.

Écarquillant les yeux, Kazunari se précipita pour le ramasser. Il l'étudia attentivement et en conclu que c'était bien le scotch qu'ils cherchaient. Il fronça les sourcils, se disant que c'était franchement étrange que l'objet se retrouve par terre en plein milieu de la pièce. C'était d'une évidence propre qui avait tout d'étrange. Il fit le lien entre le silence de son ami et le scotch sur le sol. Puis il ricana nerveusement, se faisant la réflexion qu'il devenait complètement fou et que Midorima devait se trouver dehors.

La lumière s'éteignit brusquement, le faisait sursauter. Il ne voyait plus rien si bien qu'il se releva brutalement et se précipita vers la porte, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Il essaya de rallumer, vainement. Il s'acharna sur la poignée mais la porte restait bloquée. Suant à grosse goutte, Takao commençait à avoir vraiment peur.

« Shin-chan ? Si c'est toi qui me fait une blague je te félicite, tu t'es drôlement amélioré. Mais maintenant est-ce que tu peux me faire sortir d'ici ? Je pense que j'ai compris hein... »

Aucune réponse. Takao commençait vraiment à flipper lorsqu'une lumière venant de derrière illumina la porte. Avalant sa salive, il se retourna et dû plisser les yeux pour s'habituer à la clarté. Il ne voyait qu'une forme floue qu'il identifia comme la carrure d'un homme. Il voulu parler mais un mouvement à sa droite le devança.

Puis ce fut le noir.

* * *

 **I** l avait gagné. Comme toujours. Personne ne peut le battre. Personne à part lui-même. Ça à toujours était ainsi et ça ne changera pas.

Aomine soupira et rectifia sa pensée. La _plupart_ des personnes ne peuvent le battre. Il y avait bien des exceptions. De grosses exceptions. Fixant encore et toujours le ciel, Aomine se dit qu'il aurait dû attendre Satsuki... avant de ricaner en se disant qu'elle pouvait très bien se débrouiller toute seule, comme elle le dit si bien.

Il commençait à faire tard mais il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez lui. Il se sentait à l'aise ici et aurait presque pu s'endormir si une espèce de lumière ne lui atterrissait pas dans l'œil. Grognant, il se détourna, prêt à assassiner celui ou celle qui osait le déranger. Il entendit des bruits de pas, signe que quelqu'un se rapprochait de lui.

« Oï, c'est qui l'abruti qui m'envoie sa lumière en pleine tronche ? grommela le basané.

\- Désolé Aominecchi ! »

Cette voix et ce surnom... il le reconnaîtrait entre mille. Et bien parce que c'est lui, il n'allait absolument pas être sympathique.

« Kise imbécile... dégage de là !

\- J'ai croisé Momoicchi, répondit Kise, du reproche dans la voix.

\- Et ? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ?

\- Et bien tu pourrais faire des efforts ! La pauvre devait rentrer toute seule chez elle alors qu'il fait presque nuit, heureusement que j'étais là pour la raccompagner, s'indigna le blond.

\- Justement, t'étais là, donc je m'en fou.

\- Aominecchi ! le gronda Kise. »

Il avait beau insisté, Kise savait qu'il était inutile d'essayer de changer l'avis d'Aomine. Seul Akashi et Kuroko y arrivait et encore, c'était bien parce qu'ils avaient de bons arguments. Le blond allait rouvrir la bouche lorsqu'un grognement sourd sortit tout droit des tréfonds de la gorge du bleuté.

« Kise ! Je t'ai déjà dit d'éteindre cette foutu lumière !

\- Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait ! protesta le susnommé.

\- Te fou pas de moi !

\- Je te jure que c'est vrai ! »

Étouffant une injure, Aomine se releva paresseusement afin de vérifier les dires du blond. Effectivement, la lumière ne provenait pas de son téléphone, mais d'une autre source. Baillant sans vergogne, Aomine se tourna vers le dérangement, suivit du blond. Puis il s'exclama, agacé :

« Oï le bouffon ! Tu veux pas aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis ?

\- Aominecchi... »

Le ton grave de Kise interpella Aomine qui se tourna vers lui, un sourcil levé. Le teint du blond, d'ordinaire clair, était carrément devenu blanc comme un linge. Daiki regarda se qui mettait Kise aussi mal et déglutit. Malgré la lumière, il parvint à distinguer le contour d'une silhouette et de ce qui ressemblait fortement à une arme. Il lui semblât aussi qu'il portait un masque mais la lumière l'aveuglait trop pour qu'il en soit sûr. Un cri capta son attention.

Il avisa Kise à terre, maintenant inconscient. Avant même qu'il est pu réagir, il se vit sombrer dans l'inconscience aussi, ayant pour seul souvenir une douleur dans la nuque.

* * *

 **K** uroko se sentait étrange. C'était comme s'il nageait en pleine torpeur dans un océan d'encre. Il sentait qu'il avait les yeux fermés dans la réalité, mais dans ce monde bizarre dans lequel il avait atterri, il n'y avait aucune couleur et ses aigues-marines s'obstinaient à fixer un point inexistant pour ne pas perdre le fil.

Il sentait quelque chose de dur et froid contre son ventre, sûrement le sol. Par contre, quelque chose de chaud était comme posé sur son dos. Étrangement, il sentait une présence et ça le rassurait. Il se sentait moins seul. Il avait une affreuse boule au ventre. Car tout ce dont il se souvenait était une lumière aveuglante et une douleur au niveau de la nuque -douleur qu'il ressentait toujours- avant de se retrouver à flotter dans cet océan noir.

Il se força à ouvrir une paupière. Il s'étonna de pouvoir la garder ouverte alors que d'habitude, il mettait longtemps à émerger. Il papillonna des cils et se rendit compte que s'il pouvait supporter la lumière ambiante, c'est parce qu'il faisait très sombre. Il arrivait à peine à voir la pâleur de la peau de son bras étendu juste devant lui. Il bougea quelque peu mais se rendit compte qu'il avait toujours le poids sur son dos. Il essaya du mieux qu'il pu de tourner la tête à côté de lui et avisa un corps étendu à côté du sien dont le bras semblait posé négligemment sur son dos. Il retint un gémissement de douleur. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été balancé sur le sol, ce qui devait être le cas.

« Akashi-kun, murmura Kuroko faiblement. »

Il avait reconnu le corps allongé à côté de lui comme celui de son ancien capitaine. Avec un effort presque surhumain, il parvint à bouger son bras engourdi pour le poser sur l'épaule du rouge toujours plongé dans l'inconscience. Il se mit à le secouer faiblement tout en l'appelant, espérant qu'il se réveillerait.

« Akashi-kun. »

Cette fois-ci, sa voix était plus ferme. Il continua son manège pendant plusieurs secondes encore avant qu'il ne sente le corps collé au sien bouger faiblement. Un minuscule gémissement franchit la barrière des lèvres d'Akashi avant que celui-ci n'émerge doucement, papillonnant des paupières. Il mit plusieurs seconde avant de voir Kuroko.

« Tetsuya ? Où... sommes-nous ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je viens de me réveiller. »

D'un regard, ils comprirent qu'ils avaient vécu la même chose. Remarquant enfin qu'il entravait Kuroko dans ses mouvements, Akashi se décala avec difficulté et finit par enlevé son bras, les membres douloureux. Le turquoise se redressa lentement, s'asseyant en tailleur. Il se frotta la tête et observa autour de lui, commençant par le haut.

A première vu, bien qu'il ne voyait pas le plafond étant donné qu'il faisait trop sombre, ils se trouvaient dans une salle plutôt grande où une trentaine de personnes pourraient tenir. L'air sentait l'humidité et les murs confirmaient cette impression par leur couleur grise, presque noire et verte par endroit. Il semblait ne pas y avoir d'issu puisque Kuroko ne voyait ni porte, ni fenêtre. Il ignorait s'ils se trouvaient sous terre ou à la surface.

« On dirait bien que nous ne sommes pas seuls, annonça Akashi. »

Kuroko suivit son regard et baissa les yeux. En effet, il distinguait plusieurs masses sombres qui bougeaient au rythme de leur respiration. Avec beaucoup de difficulté et les jambes flageolantes, il se mit debout grâce à l'aide d'Akashi qui s'était levé lui aussi avec plus de facilité que l'ombre. Ils se dirigèrent vers les corps encore non identifié avec méfiance, se demandant qui pouvaient être ces personnes. Kuroko écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant quelqu'un.

« Kagami-kun ! »

Ce dernier semblait émerger au vu du grognement qui s'échappa de sa gorge. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux en sentant quelque chose contre son nez. Des cheveux. Et pas n'importe lesquels. Reconnaissant Aomine, Kagami s'écarta d'un coup. Il le regretta amèrement la seconde suivante en sentant une douleur dans le bas de son dos se propager vers ses épaules. Puis il remarqua Kuroko et ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement.

« Kuroko bâtard, ça va pas de me poser un lapin ? »

Avant que Kuroko ne puisse répondre, Akashi s'en chargea à sa place d'un ton suffisant :

« Je pense que nous avons un problème plus important à régler.

\- Akashi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? s'étonna Kagami.

\- C'est ce que l'on aimerait savoir, Kagami-kun.

\- Il semblerait que l'on nous ait enlevé et amené ici, analysa le rouge. »

Avant que Kagami ne puisse répliquer, ils virent la grande corpulence d'Aomine se redresser et s'étirer douloureusement le dos, pestant contre le manque de confort. Ne faisant pas attention à lui, Kuroko observa les lieux et découvrit d'autres personnes qu'ils connaissaient.

À droite se trouvait Midorima appuyé contre Kise. À gauche il s'agissait de Takao et Murasakibara situé à une distance raisonnable de l'un et de l'autre. Et enfin, il reconnu Himuro qui se frottait les yeux, pas très loin de son frère de cœur. Kuroko fronça les sourcils. Comment se faisait-il qu'ils se soient tous fait enlevé et amené dans cet étrange endroit ? Et surtout, pourquoi étaient-ils ici ?

« Où est-ce qu'on est ? Il est glauque c't'endroit, constata Aomine en regardant autour de lui.

\- Nous ne connaissons ni la situation, ni l'endroit, ni le pourquoi du comment nous nous retrouvons ici, annonça Akashi afin de ne pas se répéter. »

En effet, pendant qu'ils parlaient, le reste du groupe s'était approché, la démarche claudicante pour certains accompagné de quelques grimaces de douleur. À l'évidence, ils n'avaient pas été traité avec douceur. Kuroko s'étonna de n'en voir aucun paniquer -surtout Kise-. Personne ne devait encore réaliser ce qui leur arrivait, bien que lui-même ressentait une boule à l'estomac qui lui tordait le ventre.

Soudain, un bruit sourd retentit, faisant sursauter la majeur partie des personnes présentes. Midorima replaça ses lunettes sur son nez, jetant des coups d'œil tout autour de lui, essayant de déterminer la provenance de ce désagrément auditif. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'une rouage se mettait en route. Le vacarme était assourdissant, ils devaient crier pour se faire entendre.

« Bordel, mais c'est quoi ce truc ?! hurla Kagami. »

Aussitôt, le bruit cessa. Les garçons retinrent leur souffle, incertain quant à la démarche à suivre. Akashi tendit l'oreille et décela un léger bruit. Comme s'il y avait des gouttes d'eau qui s'échouaient sur le sol. Murasakibara fit paresseusement le tour de la pièce, ne trouvant rien d'alarmant, bien que le bruit des gouttes d'eau s'écrasant sur le sol sembla s'amplifier.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, murmura Kise. »

Kuroko partageait son avis. Baissant le regard, il fronça les sourcils. Le sol n'était pas si humide à leur réveil. S'accroupissant, il posa deux doigts sur le sol froid et écarquilla les yeux. Décidément, il ne devrait pas être aussi humide.

« Oï Tetsu, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda Aomine, intrigué par le comportement de son ancienne ombre.

\- Il y a de l'eau par terre, murmura-t-il.

\- Quoi ? hallucina Takao.

\- Le sol... il est couvert d'eau, répéta Kuroko.

\- Et j'ai l'impression que le niveau monte, informa Akashi. »

Ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Maintenant, l'eau recouvrait tout les doigts de Kuroko. La boule dans son ventre se fit plus importante, et un début d'angoisse noua sa gorge. Il se releva. Tout le monde se rapprocha du centre, par instinct. La respiration de Kise se fit plus lourde mais il prit sur lui pour ne pas paniquer. Ce n'était qu'une blague, rien de grave n'allait leur arriver, n'est-ce pas ?

« Putain, elle est froide cette eau, maugréa Aomine qui pourtant n'en menait pas large.

\- Glacée, tu veux dire, corrigea Himuro qui commençait déjà à grelotter.

\- Cherchons une sortie, ordonna Akashi. »

Ils se séparèrent et allèrent chacun dans un coin de la salle, fouillant les moindres recoins à l'aide de leurs mains. Pendant leur recherche, le niveau de l'eau montait rapidement, arrivant à la taille pour les plus petits et au bassin pour les plus grands. Ils ne trouvaient rien. Aucune porte de sortie ne leur était offerte. Ils se réunirent tous une fois encore au milieu de la salle.

« Y a que dalle, lâcha Kagami, découragé.

\- On va comme même pas mourir noyé ? demanda mollement Murasakibara.

\- Mais non, on va trouvé une solution, essaya de rassurer Tatsuya.

\- S'il n'y a pas de sortie en bas, nous devrions essayer d'en trouver une en haut, proposa Midorima.

\- C'est logique Midorima-kun, mais nous ne voyons pas le plafond, il fait trop sombre, souligna Kuroko.

\- Dans ce cas-là, nous n'avons qu'à nous laisser porter par l'eau, annonça Akashi.

\- Et si on y reste ? questionna Aomine, pas convaincu pour un sou.

\- Tu as une autre alternative à nous proposer ? »

Pour toute réponse, Aomine souffla. De la fumée s'échappa de sa bouche, signe qu'il commençait à faire vraiment très froid. Akashi avait raison, il n'y avait aucune autre solution possible. Il fallait donc se résigner à attendre, quitte à louper leur porte de sortie et à rester à tout jamais ici pour rejoindre le monde éternel.

Un long frisson remonta le long de la colonne de Kagami qui sentait maintenant que l'eau lui arrivait jusqu'au coude. Il était partagé entre le froid et la peur. Parviendraient-ils à sortir d'ici ? Il l'espérait de toutes ses forces. Ils ne pouvaient pas mourir ici. Pas comme ça.

Akashi et Kuroko n'avaient déjà plus pieds. Cela blessait Akashi dans sa fierté bien qu'il tente de garder la tête haute. De toute façon, ce sera pareil pour tout le monde d'ici peu. Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit et il se maudit de ne pas y avoir penser plus tôt. Le froid mordait ses muscles et l'enveloppait dans une douce torpeur petit à petit, il devait remédier à ça.

« Bougeons, cela nous permettra de ne pas être trop frigorifié. »

Tous approuvèrent et ils se mirent à nager dans un sens, puis dans l'autre. Ils allaient lentement tout en scrutant les moindres recoins afin de ne pas manquer une porte, une sortie, un indice. Chacun touchait régulièrement un mur afin de trouver quelque chose, mais en vain. Takao scrutait sans cesse les murs. Il se sentait porté par l'eau, de plus en plus haut.

Nager et battre des pieds frénétiquement afin de se maintenir à la surface les fatiguait énormément mais ils tenaient bon. Après tout, ce n'était pas de grands sportifs pour rien. Regardant chaque recoin à l'aide de ses yeux de faucons, Takao décela quelque chose. C'était infime et les contours étaient flous étant donné qu'il faisait encore sombre mais Kazunari était presque sûr d'avoir trouvé quelque chose.

« Hey ! Y a quelque chose en haut tout à droite.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est ? questionna Midorima.

\- Je suis pas sûr, mais je crois qu'il y a un espèce d'anneau. Tu sais, le genre qu'il y a sur les portes.

\- Ou le genre pour attacher les bateaux, ironisa le vert.

\- En gros c'est quitte ou double, trancha Himuro. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le côté droit tandis que le niveau d'eau montait rapidement. Le froid commençait à prendre Kuroko qui se demanda combien de temps il pourra tenir encore avant de claquer des dents. Mais il n'était pas idiot. S'ils réussissaient à sortir de là, il leur faudrait de quoi se sécher ou ils auront indéniablement froid à l'extérieur de l'eau.

Maintenant, ils n'étaient qu'à un mètre du plafond et ils voyaient parfaitement l'anneau qu'avait désigné Kazunari. Ce dernier ne s'était pas trompé, il s'agissait d'une trappe : ils pouvaient voir les contour se dessiner. Néanmoins, elle semblait vieille et rouillée. En plus de leur fatigue, cela allait être difficile de l'ouvrir. Cependant, il fallait qu'ils réussissent : c'était leur seule chance de s'en sortir.

Aomine se dirigea au plus près possible et parvint à l'atteindre à l'aide de ses longs bras. Il tira dessus, sans succès. Il tira encore et encore, voyant sa tête se rapprocher de plus en plus du plafond. Kagami vint à son aide, agrippant l'anneau à deux mains. En temps normal, Aomine l'aurait envoyé bouler. Mais là, il était animé par la peur et l'adrénaline. Kise respirait comme un asthmatique, il ne pouvait pas les aider.

« Murasakibara, au lieu de te tourner les pouces, vient nous aider, s'insurgea le bleuté entre ses dents. »

Semblant se réveiller, le mauve les rejoignit. Il empoigna lui aussi l'anneau et tira. Seulement, l'eau allait bientôt les immerger complètement. Il ne restait plus que quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne soient privé d'air. Kuroko prit une grande goulée d'air et retint sa respiration, les autres l'imitèrent. Sous l'eau, il voyait les trois garçons s'acharner sur la poignée.

Il remarqua aussi Kise. Ce dernier se débattait sous l'eau. Il paniquait, il n'avait pas prit assez d'air ! Les yeux révulsés il essayait par tout les moyens de remonter à la surface. Kuroko vint vers lui et tenta de le calmer par des gestes apaisants, mais rien n'y faisait. Il voyait Kise suffoquer mais ne pouvait rien n'y faire. Sous l'eau, il était impuissant et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Akashi aussi. Il ne pouvait pas parler et donc, trouver les bons mots.

Les trois garçons tiraient encore et encore. Kagami sentait que la trappe cédait petit à petit mais cela n'allait pas assez vite. Il commençait à manquer d'air et voyait du coin de l'œil Kise mourir à petit feu. Il mit plus d'acharnement à ouvrir la trappe, souhaitant sortir de là au plus vite. Murasakibara prit appui sur le coin et tira de toute ses forces. Aidé d'Aomine et Kagami qui s'acharnaient plus encore, il sentait qu'elle allait bientôt céder. Puis dans un effort ultime, ils ouvrirent un grand coup la trappe.

Kuroko, qui tentait par tout les moyens de calmer Kise ne vit pas la porte lui foncer dessus. Elle l'atteignit à la tête. Il perdit connaissance sur le coup. Akashi le vit. Il saisit Kise par le col et l'envoya vers la sortie par lequelle Aomine, Kagami, Murasakibara et Midorima étaient sortie. Les autres suivirent le mouvement. Akashi prit appui sur le mur et se propulsa vers le turquoise dont il voyait les bulles d'air remonter à la surface. Il le saisit par le torse, sentant la fatigue prendre le dessus et le froid engourdir ses muscles tandis que l'air commençait lui aussi à lui manquer.

Une fois en haut, Kise prit de grande goulée d'air, les larmes lui piquant les yeux. Il avait bien crû qu'il allait y passer cette fois-ci. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua que tout le monde semblait s'en être sorti. Aomine poussa une exclamation.

« Où sont Tetsu et Akashi ? »

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux mais ne les virent pas. Kagami devint pâle comme la mort, comprenant qu'ils étaient encore sous l'eau.

« Oh non... murmura-t-il, horrifié. »

Alors qu'ils commençaient à désespérer, Kagami prêt à replonger dans l'eau, ils aperçurent du mouvement à la surface. Puis des cheveux rouges apparurent, avant que toute une tête n'immerge, suivit d'une deuxième. Tatsuya poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de s'apercevoir que l'ancien capitaine de la génération miracle semblait à deux doigts de lâcher prise et que Kuroko ne bougeait pas.

« Merde ! jura Aomine. »

Il se précipita vers les deux jeunes hommes et avec l'aide de Murasakibara, les remonta à la surface. La respiration haletante, Akashi déposa Kuroko sur le sol et s'empressa de prendre son pouls. Du sang s'échappait de sa blessure sur le crâne après qu'il se soit cogné contre la trappe.

Le sang d'Akashi se glaça dans ses veines. Il ne respirait pas. Kuroko ne respirait pas. Il ne sentait pas son cœur battre sous ses doigts. Avec frénésie, il se mit à lui faire un massage cardiaque malgré la fatigue de ses bras. Comprenant ce qu'il se passait, Aomine se pencha vers le turquoise, lui ouvrit la bouche et lui insuffla de l'air. Midorima, voyant que Seijuro faiblissait, le remplaça, malgré quelques réticences de la part du rouge.

« Merde Kuroko allez, respire, s'exclama Aomine.

\- Kurokocchi, gémit Kise, se sentant coupable. »

Tout le monde semblait sur le qui-vive, priant pour que le cœur de Kuroko se remette à battre. Sans réfléchir, Kagami prit la main de Kuroko et la serra fort, se désolant de la trouver si froide. La peur s'insinuait dans son cœur, accélérant sa respiration et sa fréquence cardiaque. « Faites que Kuroko vive, je vous en supplie. »

Comme si le concerné l'avait entendu, la poitrine de Kuroko se souleva et il rejeta l'air qu'Aomine lui administrait. Il toussa fortement, reprenant connaissance. Midorima l'installa en position assise afin qu'il puisse recracher toute l'eau qu'il avait dans les poumons. Ils soufflèrent de soulagement.

Aomine s'assit lourdement au côté de son ombre, son rythme cardiaque ralentissant au fur et à mesure. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie. Kagami se rendit compte qu'il serrait toujours sa main à l'en briser et la lâcha, les membres tremblants. Takao, qui retenait son souffle, expulsa l'air, soulagé. Kuroko finissait de recracher l'eau, le dos soutenu par la main d'Akashi. Ce dernier ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il n'aurait pas supporter que l'ombre meurt. Ce qui venait de se passer, semblait irréel. Il se croirait dans un rêve. Ou plutôt un cauchemar.

« Kurokocchi, pleurnicha Kise, prêt à se jeter sur lui mais Midorima le retint.

\- Laisse-le respirer, il a besoin d'air, pas qu'on l'étouffe. »

Kise hocha la tête, les yeux larmoyants. Sans s'en rendre compte, Himuro s'appuya sur Murasakibara qui ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer le turquoise. Il se rendit compte que le violet n'avait pas avaler une seule sucrerie. Ce qui s'est passé l'avait à ce point bouleversé ? Il ne croyait pas le géant capable de ne pas manger plus de cinq minutes, et pourtant.

« Maintenant que tout le monde va bien, énonça Akashi, nous devrions regarder où est-ce que nous sommes. »

Ils approuvèrent et se levèrent, certains avec plus de difficulté que d'autre. Se sentant coupable, Kise glissa son bras sous l'épaule de Kuroko, le soutenant. Ce dernier le remercia d'un regard, sentant ses jambes qui pourraient lâcher d'un moment à l'autre. Il n'y avait qu'un seul chemin possible. À première vue, il s'agissait d'un tunnel qui semblait assez long, d'après ce que Takao en voyait. De toute façon, ils ne seraient fixé que s'ils prennent le risque de l'emprunter.

Des lumières s'étaient allumée dès leur arrivé mais elles semblaient dysfonctionnelles. Certaines étaient même grillée tandis que d'autres vacillaient, prêtes à s'éteindre. Ils se déplacèrent lentement, presque collé les uns aux autres. Ils avaient bien failli mourir, donc la peur et l'appréhension était au rendez-vous. Néanmoins, être tous ici les rassurait, d'une certaine manière.

Ils progressèrent encore quelques mètres sans en voir le bout. La démarche d'Akashi se voulait confiante mais en réalité il n'avait qu'une seule envie : celle de s'endormir et de se réveiller dans son majestueux lit. Il avait dépensé trop d'énergie et il supposât que c'était pareil pour les autres. Mais après tout, ils avaient vécu des matchs encore plus éprouvant que ça niveau fatigue, ils pouvaient certainement encore tenir.

« Je vous félicite. »

La voix sortit de nulle part les firent sursauter. Ils regardèrent dans tout les recoins avant que Takao ne leur montre une enceinte ainsi qu'une petit caméra. S'il y en avait là, Akashi supposait qu'il y en avait d'autres disposée un peu partout. Ils attendirent patiemment que la voix reprenne, bien qu'ils mourraient d'envie de poser des questions. La voix reprit finalement, le ton un peu moqueur :

« Vous venez de passer la phase éliminatoire. »

Ce qui supposait qu'il y aurait d'autres épreuves de la même envergure. Ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise.

* * *

 **Voilà, je pense que ça vous mets dans le bain de ce qui vous attend pour la suite (bain, eau, vous avez comprit ? Non ? Tant pis), et encore, ce sera pire ou au moins, du même genre, croyez-moi, ils vont en baver ;) En ce qui concerne les pairings, j'hésite encore beaucoup, sachant que mes OTP sont le AoKuro, le KagaKuro, le AoKaga et le AkaKuro -oui, il y a des favoris- donc je ne sais pas. Certainement des triangle amoureux -ou un quatuor, soyons fou- bref, je vais bien m'amuser à jouer la psychopathe ;)**

 **Je ne sais pas du tout quand sortira la suite, d'autant que je rentre en Première L demain, donc je n'aurai peut-être pas trop le temps, de toute façon je ne donne pas de date de sortie, ce serait trop le bordel sinon.**

 **Le titre de l'histoire est provisoire, il a été trouvé à la va-vite, je l'aime pas trop. Si vous avez des idée de titre, dites-les moi, je serai ravi de les prendre en compte ! /!\ _C'est bon, j'en ai trouvé un qui me plait bien_ ;)**

 **J'espère que ce petit avant-goût vous aura plus ! Lâchez une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Bonne rentrée !**

 **x Heaven**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Yo mina ! Excusez-moi pour l'attente hein mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à retranscrire ce que je voulais en mot et encore c'est pas parfait ... surtout que je vous ai pondu un tout petit chapitre qui fait à peine 1000 mots de plus que le prologue ... Ouais, ça craint. Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même et soyez indulgent, j'ai jamais écrit de truc aussi ... intense va-t-on dire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Première épreuve**

Le cerveau d'Akashi tournait à plein régime. Une phase éliminatoire ? Cela voulait donc signifier qu'il avait tenter de se débarrasser de certains d'entre eux. Mais pour quelle raison ? Dans quoi se sont-ils embarqué ? S'agit-il d'une sorte de jeu dans lequel ils étaient forcés à jouer ? Mais pourquoi les avoir choisi eux ? Trop de questions lui effleuraient l'esprit sans qu'aucune réponse ne lui parvienne.

« Je suis tout de même surprit, reprit la voix, jamais aucun groupe n'avait réussi à survivre au complet à cette phase. »

Cette tirade sembla réveiller les autres qui sentirent leur sang se glacer plus qu'il ne l'était dans leurs veines. Ils supposaient que d'autres personnes avaient vécu cette expérience avant eux... la pensée que certains d'entre eux ont péri leur donnaient la chair de poule.

« Qu'est-ce que vous... nous voulez ? finit par murmurer faiblement Kuroko.

\- Ce que nous vous voulons ? C'est très simple. »

Akashi nota qu'il employait le pronom « nous », il conclu donc qu'il n'était pas seul. À supposer que ce soit un homme qui leur parlait, étant donné que la voix était neutre, il pouvait donc très bien s'agir d'une femme. Tout le monde était attentif à ce qu'il allait leur révéler, voulant comprendre pourquoi du jour au lendemain, ils se sont retrouvés dans cette situation.

« Nous voulons comprendre, et évoluer. Nous voulons hisser le genre humain à son point le plus haut. Et pour cela, vous allez nous aider. Nous vous avons observé pendant toute une année, calculant les chances que nous aurions avec vous afin de progresser. Finalement, vos capacités physiques et intellectuelles correspondent exactement à ce que nous cherchons afin d'avancer dans nos recherches. Pour le reste, c'est à vous de ne pas nous décevoir, dévoila la voix. »

Un frisson de peur traversa l'échine de Takao tandis qu'il assimilait cette nouvelle. Ils les avaient... observé toute une année ? Il y avait tout de même une partie qu'il ne comprenait pas. Est-ce qu'il était en train de leur dire qu'il voulait améliorer le genre humain ? Midorima brisa finalement le silence qui s'était installé en répondant, comme s'il avait lu les pensées de Takao :

« Vous voulez améliorer les humains, c'est bien ça ? Donc nous sommes des sortes de … cobayes ?

\- Exactement. Mais, dis-moi Midorima Shintarou, qu'est-ce que l'ont fait aux cobayes ? interrogea la voix. »

Il avait l'impression d'entendre une pointe de moquerie dans le ton de la voix, et ça le dégoûta autant que cela lui fit peur. Il déglutit, appréhendant la tournure des événements. Il laissa un lourd silence planer pendant quelques minutes. Aucuns ne voulaient parler, ayant peur de ce qui allait suivre. Finalement, le jeune homme aux yeux de jade répondit, indécis :

« On leur fait passer des tests, jusqu'à déterminer leurs limites. Autrement dit, la mort. »

Ce mot alourdit considérablement l'atmosphère. Kise s'était figé, comprenant maintenant le danger qui les menaçait. À cet instant, il regretta d'avoir des capacités hors du communs, notamment le _perfect copy_. Il aurait préféré que tout ceux présents dans cette pièce ne soient que des gamins normaux, sans aucuns talents particuliers. Cela aurait été tellement plus simple.

« A... attendez, se réveilla Aomine, il est hors de question que je participe à votre jeu tordu juste pour satisfaire vos besoins de psychopathe !

\- Il me semble que vous n'aillez pas le choix, pétilla la voix. En tout cas, je voudrai juste clarifier un point sur ce que tu as dit, effectivement les tests aboutissent _souvent_ à la mort, mais certains cas arrivent à survivre jusqu'à la fin.

\- Il n'empêche qu'il y a un taux de mort élevés, d'après ce que vous dîtes, souligna Akashi, s'employant à garder un ton de voix neutre.

\- Effectivement. Mais si tout le monde réussissait, il n'y aurait plus aucuns intérêts à améliorer la race humaine, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le danger qu'ils devinaient derrière cette phrase les firent trembler d'appréhension et d'angoisse. À l'évidence, ils avaient attiré l'attention de plusieurs psychopathes. Kagami serra les dents, ne parvenant pas à croire qu'il se retrouvait dans cette situation. Mais bon sang, qu'avaient-ils fait de mal pour être ainsi puni de la sorte ?

« Pourquoi vouloir changer les gens ? C'est impossible, dit Himuro, sidéré.

\- C'est bien pour ça que vous êtes là. Pour rendre possible l'impossible. Voyez-vous, les humains ne sont que des vermines dans notre monde. Ils n'apportent absolument rien d'autre que la mort et la souffrance. Ils se croient supérieurs aux autres mais ils sont si faibles. Ce ne sont que des déchets. Un simple coup sur la tête pourrait les tuer, et leur intelligence frôle l'idiotie. Il faut les améliorer. Faire disparaître ces faiblesses pathétiques et rendre les humains bien plus puissants que n'importe quelle créature immonde.

\- Mais si vous faîtes ça, intervint Kuroko, n'y a-t-il pas un risque que les humains ne puissent plus penser par eux-mêmes et ressentir des sentiments et des émotions qui leur sont propres ?

\- C'est ces émotions et sentiments qui rendent les humains si faibles. Ils se plient aux autres simplement parce qu'ils aiment. Cela les empêche d'évoluer. Ils en sont pathétiques. »

Kise était sidéré par le degré de haine envers les humains qu'il pouvait entendre de la part de cette personne. Pouvait-on réellement penser ainsi alors que nous étions nous-même de cette espèce ? Il trouvait qu'il exagérait beaucoup, tout n'était pas si sombre chez les hommes.

« Vous n'y arriverez pas, affirma Kagami entre ses dents.

\- Croyez-moi, nous allons faire tout le nécessaire afin d'élever la race humaine au rang d'êtres aux capacités dépassant l'entendement. Et malgré tout le potentiel que vous possédez, je ne pense pas que vous serez là pour le voir.

\- Je vous prierais de ne pas nous sous-estimer, ou vous pourriez avoir de grosses surprises. »

Les yeux d'Akashi lançaient des éclairs. Non seulement il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu lorsqu'il avait été kidnappé, mais en plus celui qui les détenait se permettait de les considérer comme morts avant même qu'ils n'aient commencé le jeu tordu qu'il avait imaginé.

« Dans ce cas-là, ce sera à vous de me le prouver. Que la première épreuve commence !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ? siffla Aomine, furieux.

\- Saurez-vous résister au froid, ou y succomberez-vous ? »

Les yeux de Takao s'agrandirent en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait. La phase éliminatoire n'était pas là pour rien, il s'agissait de la mise en place de la première épreuve. Après avoir été trempé de la tête aux pieds dans de l'eau glacée, ils devaient maintenant tenté de survivre dans le froid. Mais comment allaient-ils faire sans pouvoir se sécher, ni même changer d'habits ? Il était presque sûr qu'un bon feu ne les attendrait pas, loin de là.

Un bruit sourd les firent sursauter. Ils virent avec hébétude une ouverture se former dans le mur, juste devant eux. Apparemment, on les invitait à franchir cette porte. Se mordant la lèvre, Aomine leva les yeux vers la caméra, une expression déterminée peinte sur le visage.

« Vous pouvez toujours rêver pour qu'on entre là-dedans. Qui sait quelle autre vacherie il y a derrière c'te porte. »

Kagami était plutôt d'accord avec lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de manquer de mourir une deuxième fois dans la même journée. Kuroko partageait son avis, mais était tout de même réticent quant à l'idée de rester ici. Un mauvais pressentiment l'avertissait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, et il sentait que Kise partageait son avis.

« Croyez-moi, vous allez vouloir y entrer. »

Le mystère qui se dégageait de cette affirmation fit frissonner Takao. Il n'avait absolument pas confiance en cet homme mais en cet instant, il se disait qu'ils feraient mieux de suivre son conseil. Un bruit de clapotis attira son attention derrière lui. Il se retourna. Grâce à ses yeux de faucon, il pouvait voir l'eau qui atteignait maintenant la trappe bouger frénétiquement, comme si une véritable tempête se déchaînait.

N'aimant pas du tout ça, Takao s'approcha alors. Quand tout à coup, un bruit sourd retentit une nouvelle fois, et une autre ouverture apparut derrière eux, se découvrant lentement. Sous les yeux maintenant agrandit de Kazunari, une masse importante d'eau semblait attendre derrière la porte, prête à les engloutir, tel un tsunami.

« Oh... fut le seul mot qu'il put prononcer.

\- Courez ! hurla Himuro, alarmé. »

Comme un seul homme, les garçons se mirent en marche, courant à fond les gamelles vers la seule sortie disponible. Kise maintenait Kuroko et parvenait avec peine à détaler en vitesse. Prenant une décision, Kagami se tourna vers le duo et attrapa Kuroko avant de le jeter vulgairement sur son épaule, coupant le souffle au bleuté qui s'accrocha désespérément à lui, voyant l'eau prête à se déchaîner sur eux. Seul Takao ne suivait pas le mouvement, paralysé. Avec un juron, Midorima fit rapidement demi-tour et le tira par le col de son tee-shirt, le pressant de le suivre.

La peur au ventre, Takao suivit son ami, courant de toutes ses forces. Il entendait l'eau les courser, il était sûr que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne soient englouti. Il entendait la voix autoritaire d'Akashi les presser d'accélérer et celle d'Aomine et Kagami fusionner pour donner un ensemble grave de panique mélangé à de la peur.

Ils franchirent finalement la porte et se plaquèrent contre un des deux recoins adjacent à l'ouverture, se pressant les uns contre les autres. Un des doigts de Midorima le brûlait étant donné qu'il s'était reçu une partie de la pression de l'eau dessus. Si Murasakibara ne l'avait pas retenu, il serait sans doute mort, emporté par l'eau dévastatrice.

Cette dernière continuait son chemin, tel un geyser lancé à pleine puissance. Ils se demandaient tous comment est-ce qu'ils avaient pu faire pour s'en sortir, surtout Takao qui voyait le liquide fuser devant son nez. Une seconde de plus, et il y restait. Tous retenaient leur souffle, attendant que la tempête se calme.

Kuroko avait beaucoup de mal à respirer ; quelqu'un qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier se pressait contre lui, l'écrasant contre le mur. Au vu de la hauteur, il était presque sûr qu'il s'agissait de Murasakibara. Il sentait la présence de Kagami à côté de lui. Le rouge semblait au bord de l'évanouissement mais ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, preuve qu'il avait peine à croire ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

Finalement, les dernières gouttes d'eau disparurent, s'évaporisant plus loin, ne laissant qu'une longue traînée humide derrière elles. Malgré que le danger semblait écarté, aucun des garçons ne bougea, toujours tétanisés par la peur. Sans le vouloir, ils avaient formé deux groupes se tenant l'un en face de l'autre, plaqués contre leur mur respectif, de part et d'autre de la porte.

Ils osaient à peine respirer, et se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux sans vraiment se voir. Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte se referma qu'ils se décidèrent à réagir. Avec un glapissement, Kise se précipita vers l'ouverture dans une tentative vaine de l'empêcher de se refermer, les condamnant ainsi à participer à ce jeu dangereux, autant pour leur santé physique que mentale.

« Ça ne sert à rien, Kise, finit par intervenir Midorima.

\- Bordel, gémit le blond en retour, le front posé contre la surface dure et froide de l'immense porte qui les retenait prisonniers. »

Ce mot résumait assez bien la situation dans laquelle ils se retrouvaient malgré eux. Murasakibara sentit de l'agitation derrière son dos et y jeta un coup d'œil morne. Kuroko avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et lui faisait savoir faiblement. Comprenant finalement qu'il entravait le plus petit, Atsushi fini par se pousser. Il ne le rattrapa pas quand le turquoise tomba au sol dans un bruit mat, reprenant sa respiration par de grandes goulées d'air.

Tout le monde finit par se décoller du mur, certains avec plus de difficultés que d'autre. Takao avait le regard dans le vague, ayant encore du mal à réaliser que ce n'était que le début de leur enfer. Himuro imita Kuroko et se laissa tomber sur le sol, néanmoins avec moins d'urgence. Midorima fixait son doigt blessé, se concentrant sur la douleur plutôt que sur l'instant présent. Aomine tournait le dos aux autres, le temps de reprendre contenance. Il était sûr que s'il croisait l'enfoiré qui les avait enfermé ici, la première chose qu'il ferait ne serait pas de lui dire bonjour.

Akashi soupira lourdement, fermant momentanément les yeux. Enfin, il inspira lentement afin de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur et se reprit. Il savait que dans ce genre de situation, il constituait le pilier de l'équipe et se devait donc d'être exemplaire, de rassurer les autres et de faire attention à ce que ça ne soit pas l'anarchie. Il se redressa et se posta devant le petit groupe avant de prendre la parole :

« Ça ne sert à rien de rester ici. Il faut avancer et voir si on peut trouver une autre porte de sortie, étant donné que celle-ci est fermée et qu'elle n'est pas prête de s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois. »

Il tentait de se montrer optimisme en leur parlant de l'éventualité qu'il existe bien une autre sortie, mais lui-même n'était pas convaincu. Si leurs ravisseurs s'étaient donné tout ce mal pour les enfermer, ils n'allaient certainement pas leur servir la liberté sur un plateau. Il était convaincu que les autres aussi le pensait, mais personne n'osa affirmer le contraire. Akashi s'approcha de Kuroko, le voyant reprendre petit à petit des couleurs.

« Tetsuya, tu te sens capable de marcher ?

\- Oui Akashi-kun, répondit le concerné, reprenant son expression impassible. »

Le petit rouge l'observa de la tête aux pieds tandis qu'il se relevait et nota que sa blessure à la tête semblait ne plus saigner. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas vraiment malin de la laisser à l'air libre, mais avait-il le choix ? Kuroko était encore un peu faible et s'appuya au mur afin de ne pas avoir à encombrer un de ses camarades.

Une fois sûr que tout le monde semblait d'aplomb à explorer l'endroit, Akashi se mit alors en marche, prenant la tête du petit groupe. Ils marchaient lentement, prenant le temps de tout observer avec méfiance, criblant chaque portion des murs au peigne fin. Kagami jetait régulièrement des coups d'oeils inquiet au petit turquoise, même si pour le moment, il ne marchait pas trop mal, gardant une main contre le mur.

Ils semblaient se trouver dans une grotte sombre semblant interminable. Ils ne voyaient pas grand chose et distinguaient à peine les contours des uns et des autres. Ils ignoraient d'où venait la faible lumière, même s'ils se demandaient si elle ne provenaient pas des murs. Au vu de ce que Takao pouvait discerner, il comparerait cet endroit à un boyau. C'était tout aussi effrayant et obscur, et il avait l'impression qu'ils allaient se faire manger d'un instant à l'autre.

Ils s'accordaient à la vitesse de Kuroko, chacun restant à une distance respectable de ses voisins, bien qu'ils se concentraient plus du côté gauche, étant donné que c'était là que se tenait le plus faible d'entre eux. Ils ne voulaient se séparer sous aucun prétexte, et Akashi veillait au grain, ouvrant la marche. Il ne faisait absolument pas confiance à cet endroit, et son aspect glauque lui confirmait sa pensée. Il avait l'impression que s'ils s'attardaient trop, ils n'en ressortiraient pas vivant.

« Tetsuya, interpella-t-il le concerné qui releva la tête, peux-tu marcher un peu plus vite ?

\- Oui Akashi-kun, répondit résolumment le plus petit. »

Il avait comprit que son capitaine partageait le même pressentiment que lui. Il s'efforça donc d'accélérer le pas. Il lâcha un souffle et regarda la fumée s'élevée dans les airs. Il faisait très froid. Et il savait que la température allait encore chuter, étant donné qu'ils étaient trempés de la tête aux pieds. Cette première épreuve s'annonçait très difficile, il ne savait pas s'il allait réussir à survivre jusque là.

Ils continuèrent leur progression, marchant sans s'arrêter. Seul le bruit de leurs pas se faisaient entendre. Ils avaient l'impression d'être seuls au monde, et n'aimaient pas du tout ça. Himuro sentait l'angoisse lui tordre le ventre et il tentait de garder un visage impassible avec difficulté. Murasakibara se tenait à côté de lui, et il était étonné de voir que le violet ne réclamait pas à manger. Il semblait avoir saisi la gravité de la situation, ce qui était un exploit en soi.

Aomine avait glissé ses mains dans ses poches, mais il les retira de suite. La sensation du vêtement mouillé ne l'aidait en rien à se réchauffer, bien qu'il ne soit pas le plus à plaindre étant donné sa taille, il allait mettre un peu plus de temps à perdre sa chaleur comparé à Akashi ou Kuroko. Néanmoins, c'était bien Murasakibara le plus chanceux.

Kise et Midorima marchaient côte à côte. Le blond était pour une fois silencieux et semblait complètement abattu, l'expérience dans l'eau l'ayant ébranlé plus que les autres. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait supporter de de devoir risquer sa vie, et celle des autres. Il s'inquiétait pour leur futur, si futur il y aura.

Midorima n'était pas rassuré. Non seulement parce que cet endroit lui filait la chair de poule, mais aussi parce qu'il ne possédait pas son objet chanceux du jour. De même qu'il ne pensait pas que les épreuves ne dureront qu'une journée. Leurs démons à tous allaient forcément se réveiller durant cet espèce de jeu, et il n'aurait rien pour se protéger.

Takao sentit ses dents s'entrechoquer. Le froid commençait déjà à mordre sa peau, il voyait la chair de poule se former sur son bras et un long frisson remonta le long de ses côtes. Il s'efforçait de ne pas montrer sa faiblesse et de se montrer aussi fort qu'il le pouvait pour que personne ne se soucie de lui, mais c'était dur.

Le froid pénétrait par tout les pores de sa peau. Kuroko claquait des dents et commençait à ralentir, peinant à marcher. Il avait perdu la notion du temps et se demandait combien de temps marchaient-ils sans qu'ils ne voient le bout arriver. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre et s'appuyait beaucoup plus sur le mur. Des tremblements le prenaient, il avait envie de se glisser au sol et de se rouler en boule pour conserver un peu de chaleur. Mais ses vêtements gorgés d'eau ne lui seraient d'aucune utilité afin de se réchauffer. Il entendait les gouttes de leurs habits s'écraser sur le sol une à une.

Kagami observait son ombre avec inquiétude. Il le voyait dépérir peu à peu et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Lui aussi sentait le froid le guetter mais c'était supportable. Il pensait pouvoir tenir encore quelques minutes. Il essayait de réunir toutes les connaissances qu'il possédait sur le froid mais ses idées s'embrouillaient. Il s'exclama alors, sa voix faisant écho dans le long couloir interminable de la grotte :

« Akashi, on devrait s'arrêter, Kuroko n'est pas...

\- On ne doit pas s'arrêter, ou le froid sera encore moins supportable, l'interrompit Seijuro.

\- Je … je vais bien, ajouta faiblement Tetsuya. »

Un claquement de dent se fit entendre, interpellant finalement Aomine qui se tourna vers son ancienne ombre, un pli soucieux entre ses deux sourcils froncés. Il découvrit le visage encore plus blanc de Kuroko, associé à ses lèvres bleuissantes. Il pinça les siennes, se demandant quelle était la bonne attitude à adopter.

Kise fut plus rapide que lui. Ne laissant pas le temps aux autres de réfléchir, il saisit Kuroko et passa son bras sur ses épaules, le soutenant. Il espérait lui insuffler un peu de chaleur, tout en l'aidant à marcher. Il voulait se changer les idées en aidant un maximum ses camarades, il était parfaitement conscient qu'un danger de mort planait sur leur tête, prenant la forme du froid.

Kagami avait le regard rivé sur celui qui se tenait devant eux. Akashi tentait de garder la tête haute, mais il sentait son corps se glacer de seconde en seconde. Ses doigts de pieds étaient tellement gelés qu'ils le brûlaient. Il pliait et dépliait ses doigts de manière régulière et empêchait ses dents de claquer en serrant la mâchoire. Il ne devait pas se montrer faible, il était un Akashi bon sang, il était absolu ! Personne ne l'aurait, pas même le froid.

Bientôt, la fumée sortant de leur bouche emplissa l'espace, malgré qu'elle disparaissait aussi éphémèrement qu'elle était apparu. Tout le monde sentait la morsure glaciale de l'air ambiant les envelopper et pénétrer dans leur corps, les engourdissant peu à peu. Kuroko n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement et se laisserait tomber de sommeil si Kise ne le forçait pas à continuer. Mais ce dernier avait du mal aussi à avancer, sentant ses muscles se frigorifier un par un.

« Laisse Kise, je vais prendre la relève, retentit la voix d'Aomine, toute proche du blond. »

Ce dernier sursauta, ne s'y attendant pas. Le mouvement brusque les fit souffrir, lui et Kuroko, si bien qu'il céda la place sans problème à Aomine. Il n'avait presque plus de chaleur à communiquer, de toute façon. Testuya sentit son bras s'étirer un peu plus, lui arrachant un faible gémissement de douleur. Les yeux clos, il ne parvenait pas à identifier qui se pressait contre lui. Il sentait à peine la caresse d'une main qui frictionnait sa peau, tentant, en vain, de le réchauffer.

Ils étaient tous frigorifiés et peinaient à mettre un pas devant l'autre, si bien que leur progression ralentit encore. Le désespoir guettait Midorima qui ne s'était jamais sentit autant en position de faiblesse. Lorsque le psychopathe leur avait dit qu'il n'espérait pas les voir réussir les épreuves, il commençait maintenant à le croire. Il savait que cela allait être dur, mais pas à ce point.

« Shin-chan, murmura Takao à côté de lui, je n'arrive pas à voir la fin de la grotte...

\- J... je sais. »

Le vert retint à grand peine un claquement de dent. Un long frisson remonta le long de son bras à la place. Si même l'oeil de faucon de Takao ne parvenait pas à dicerner quelque chose comme une sortie, cela voulait dire qu'ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur peine. Il sentit un poids s'écraser sur son dos, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et tomber lamentablement au sol. Le choc lui coupa le souffle et il eut beaucop de mal à reprendre sa respiration.

« Dé... désolé Midorima...cchi. Je … j'ai trébuché, s'excusa avec grande peine Kise. »

Il ne put répondre, son corps le faisant trop souffrir. Les autres s'étaient arrêtés en entendant le fracas de leur chute. Takao était penché au-dessus d'eux, inquiet malgré ses lèvres violettes. Midorima sentait qu'il ne pourrait plus se relever seul. Rien que le fait de respirer lui broyait les poumons. L'air gelé agressait ses narines et rendait sa peau plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

« Shintarou, Ryota, relevez-vous. Il ne faut pas que vous restiez à rien faire trop longtemps, ordonna Akashi. »

Midorima nota que sa voix était moins sévère que d'habitude et discerna un tremblement dans son intonnation. Même leur ancien capitaine commençait à décliner, ce qui était peu dire. Un geignement retentit derrière lui. Le blond tentait de se relever mais son visage crispé par la douleur montrait que ça lui coûtait. Himuro finit par venir à son secour, soutenant son bras tandis qu'il se relevait. Il le remercia faiblement, sans sourire, et s'écarta, tenant avec peine sur ses deux jambes tremblantes.

Midorima ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais malgré tout ses efforts, il était incapable de se mettre debout seul. Takao le comprit et sans rien dire, lui tendit une main pour qu'il se lève. Mais une fois debout, il retourna sur le sol, son corps ne pouvant plus supporter son poids et le froid. Kazunari le souleva par les aisselles et le soutint comme Aomine avec Kuroko. Midorima baissa la tête, honteux de se montrer aussi faible.

Aomine sursauta faiblement en sentant une main froide se loger contre la peau de son torse. Il tressaillit en sentant une nouvelle source glacée se rajouter mais n'enleva pas la main de Tetsu. Le plus petit était encore plus frigorifié que lui et peinait à se maintenir éveillé, si bien qu'il cherchait par tout les moyens une source de chaleur. Kuroko grelotta, empêchant de toutes ses forces ses yeux de se fermer et ses jambes de le lâcher. Daiki recouvrit sa main à découvert qui pendait sur son épaule par sa propre main, le brun de sa peau contrastait avec celle translucide de son ancienne ombre. Les signes de l'hypothermie se manifestaient et il avait peur que cela n'achève Tetsu avant même qu'ils ne puissent se tirer de là. Ils devaient y arriver au plus vite, car il n'était pas seul dans ce cas-là.

La progression devenait de plus en plus difficile. Himuro vacillait de temps en temps, sentant la fatigue de ses efforts précédents associée au froid le rattraper. Il priait pour sortir d'ici le plus vite possible. De plus, l'endroit ne lui inspirait que de la crainte. Il aurait tout donné pour se trouver dans la chaleur de son lit, entouré des murs rassurants de sa maison.

Dès que Kagami prenait une inspiration, cela lui déchirait la gorge et ses poumons finissaient en feu. Il ne voyait absolument pas comment est-ce qu'ils allaient s'en sortir. Leurs vêtements ne semblaient pas décidé à sécher et leur corps restaient inexorablement glacés. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient pas se résoudre à les enlever. Qu'arriverait-il s'ils les perdaient et qu'ils finissent seulement en caleçon, mourrant encore plus de froid ? Taiga repensa au discours du type qui les avait enfermé ici et sentit sa colère prendre peu à peu sa place. Son esprit était bouillant, contrastant avec la froideur ambiante. Il ne voulait pas finir sa vie ici, pas comme ça, pas sans avoir pu découvrir d'autres choses, pas sans avoir pu botter une nouvelle fois le cul des membres de la Génération Miracle, pas sans avoir pu passer plus de moment avec Kuroko, pas sans avoir pu vivre une vie qui le satisfaisait pleinement.

Les yeux remplis de détermination nouvelle, il saisit Kise qui le regardait avec des yeux cernés de fatigue, ne comprenant pas son élan. Il parla alors, sa voix se faisant la plus forte qu'il le pouvait :

« Au lieu de s'éloigner comme des cons et de former des groupes, autant se serrer les uns contre les autres afin d'espérer récupérer un minimum de chaleur et de continuer à avancer. Je sais pas vous, mais moi je commence à en avoir ras le cul de marcher sans en voir le bout et surtout de me les peler, annonça-t-il de but en blanc. »

Il affronta du regard tout ceux qui semblaient réticent. Ils étaient tous étonnés que Kagami mette sa fierté de côté et propose de s'appuyer sur les autres. Mais ils comprenaient son choix, afin de rester en vie, il fallait savoir faire des sacrifices. Néanmoins, cela s'annonçait rude pour ceux qui possédaient un égo plus grand que le monde, dont Akashi qui le sondait de ses yeux réptiliens, pesant le pour et le contre.

Lentement, une idée germa dans son esprit. Si cet espèce de jeu a été conçu pour tester leurs capacités physiques et mentales, qu'en étaient-ils de leurs liens sociaux et affectifs ? Cela devenait de plus en plus évident pour Akashi qui se rendait compte que ceux qui les avaient enfermé ici souhaitaient aussi les mettre à l'épreuve afin de les confronter les uns aux autres et déterminer si leur amitié allait s'effondrer ou tenir. Pinçant les lèvres, Akashi se résigna. Il ferait tout pour ne pas les laisser gagner.

« Très bien. Faisons ce que Kagami propose. Même si ça ne nous plait pas, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard furieux d'Aomine. »

Ce dernier grogna mais obtempéra. Il n'était pas complètement idiot. Malgré leur rivalité, il savait qu'il devait faire des efforts afin de se garder en vie, ne serait-ce que pour Tetsu. Ce dernier semblait à peine conscient de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. La voix de Kagami retentit une nouvelle fois, s'adressant à Aomine cette fois :

« Amène Kuroko vers le centre, c'est lui le plus faible d'entre nous. »

Aomine ne chercha pas à le contredire et fit ce qu'il dit. Il avait sentit l'inquiétude derrière ses paroles et était parfaitement d'accord avec lui, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il positionna donc Tetsu entre lui et Kagami, ce dernier soutenant Kise qui avait attiré Midorima contre lui -malgré les faibles protestations de ce dernier-, entrainant donc Takao à sa suite. Himuro se rapprocha d'Aomine, se sentant gêné car il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi proche de l'As de Tôo -voir même de lui parler tout court-. Murasakibara fut contraint d'être aux côtés de son coéquipier, étant donné qu'Akashi refusait de montrer sa faiblesse et restait donc à l'extérieur. Mais il osait à peine toucher le violet, blessé dans sa fierté masculine. Il maudirait pour le restant de ses jours ceux qui les avaient enfermé ici et qui devaient jubiler derrière leurs écrans. Le géant ne fut pas de cette avis et l'attira contre lui, irritant Akashi qui s'apprêtait à le repousser violemment lorsqu'il s'arrêta. Se faisant une raison en voyant tout ses amis se presser les uns contre les autres, il finit par soupirer et laisser le peu de chaleur que dégageait le violet pénétrer sa peau malgré ses vêtements mouillés.

Pour une fois, le grand rouge avait eu une bonne idée. Ils se réchauffaient très légèrement en ayant leur corps près des autres et, associés aux mouvements qu'ils effectuaient en marchant, ils avaient une chance de survivre. Néanmoins, Kuroko restait toujours dans une léthargie étrange, à la frontière de la réalité et de l'inconscience. Quelques frémissements de son corps prouvaient qu'il était encore avec eux lorsque Kagami ou Aomine l'effleuraient à un endroit sensible, s'inquiétant de son état.

Le couloir leur semblait encore une fois interminable mais ils avaient reprit un peu d'espoir en sentant un minimum de chaleur effleurer leur corps. Peut-être même n'étaient-ils pas si loin de la sortie ? Après tout, la grotte n'était pas interminable, elle était juste longue, ils allaient forcément en voir le bout. D'autant qu'Akashi soupçonnait les créateurs d'en avoir façonné la moindre parcelle, afin de donner une dimension maximale à leurs tests.

Mais cet espoir s'effondra brusquement lorsque le grand rouge et le basané sentirent leur protéger peser plus lourd que d'habitude. Kuroko n'en pouvait plus, la menace de l'hypothermie s'était finalement abattue sur lui en premier. Aomine cria son nom mais ne reçu aucune réaction. Tetsu avait définitivement perdu conscience.

« Merde ! jura-t-il. »

Stoppant leur groupe, il allongea Kuroko sur le sol. Mais Akashi lui dit d'une voix pressée de ne surtout pas le laisser en contact avec le sol froid, cela allait le glacé encore plus. Frigorifié, Aomine suivit néanmoins ses instructions et porta le plus petit avec difficulté. Soufflant un grand coup, Akashi prit une décision et leur fit part :

« Je sens que l'on est plus très loin de la sortie, ils ne peuvent quand même pas faire un couloir à l'infini. Alors même si c'est dur, il va falloir faire un effort et courir. Tout le monde s'en sens capable ? »

Ils acquiescèrent tous sans protester. L'état de Kuroko les alarmait et ils se disaient que l'hypothermie les guettait eux aussi. Ils devaient absolument quitter cet endroit afin de réchauffer Kuroko ou il allait y passer. Avec de grandes difficultés, le petit groupe s'activa, ordonnant à leur jambe ce qu'elles devaient savoir faire le mieux : courir.

Akashi avait aussi peur de tomber dans les pommes. Dès qu'il se mit en marche, des points noirs dansèrent devant ses yeux. Il se força à rester conscient et à serrer les dents sous la douleur. Il avait l'impression qu'absolument tout ses muscles se déchiraient, à force d'être restés trop longtemps inerte. Il entendait Midorima haleter tout près de lui. Ce dernier priait pour qu'ils soient bientôt arrivé. Il allait s'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre pour ne plus se relever.

Kagami voyait Kuroko dans les bras d'Aomine et sa pâleur lui fit peur. Il avait presque l'impression d'entendre son rythme cardiaque diminuer au fur et à mesure des secondes qui passaient. Ses lèvres bleues gercées lui évoquaient un mort et ne le rassurait absolument pas. Il observa ses propres mains craquelées, ne ralentissant pas la cadence et les serra à lui faire mal.

« Je vois une ouverture ! s'écria Takao. »

Entendant ça, Himuro releva la tête, l'espoir transparaissant dans son regard. Mais il se sentait aussi ralentir, preuve qu'il allait bientôt sombrer. Il se sentit soudainement tirer en avant et écarquilla les yeux. Murasakibara s'était emparé de son poignet et l'entraînait, sans le regarder. Il semblait vraiment avoir saisit l'importance du danger.

Kise n'avait jamais eu autant de mal à respirer. Même à l'entraînement, lorsqu'il fallait courir pendant des heures, il ne trouvait pas cela compliqué. Mais là, il avait l'impression que ses poumons allaient éclater. L'air frais qui rentrait dans sa bouche le brûlait et ses muscles étaient au bord de l'implosion.

Aomine avait l'impression de faire une course d'endurance et d'arriver au sprint de la fin, mais en mille fois pire. De plus, le corps du turquoise ne l'aidait en rien. Mais il refusait d'abandonner Tetsu et s'accrochait, quite à souffrir le double. Il sentait néanmoins ses orteils revenir peu à peu à la vie, à coup d'élancements douloureux et de brûlure.

Quand enfin ils arrivèrent devant ce qu'avait vu Takao, ils l'en pouvaient plus. Chacun respirait avec difficulté et plus d'un failli tomber à la renverse, mais ils voulaient attendre d'être sortie. Car ce qui se trouvait devant eux était une porte résolument fermée. Avec détermination et envie de sauver ses camarades, Kagami s'empara de la grande poignée et tira dessus de toutes ses forces, ses doigts blanchis lui faisant mal. Murasakibara lui vint en aide et à eux deux, ils parvinrent à créer une ouverture assez large pour qu'ils puissent tous passer.

Avec soulagement, ils laissèrent en priorité Aomine passer avec Kuroko dans les bras. L'exclamation de surprise du basané firent naître des interrogations dans la tête de ses camarades en proie aux frissons. Midorima se tenait au mur, près à s'effondrer, si bien qu'Akashi lui ordonna de passer par l'ouverture, ce qu'il fit en mettant du temps.

Ils passèrent un à un, sentant le soulagement les envahir, ainsi que la surprise. Akashi fut le dernier à passer, si bien qu'il ne comprenait pas leur ébahissement. Qu'est-ce qui se trouvait derrière cette porte qui méritait autant d'attention ? Quittant ainsi le froid, il ferma les yeux, la soudaine lumière vive lui brûlant les yeux. Une drôle de chaleur le frappa de plein fouet et il papillonna des paupières afin de s'habituer à la nouvelle clarté. Il finit par découvrir ce qui avait provoqué l'ahurissement de ses amis et fit une tête mémorable en admirant ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, peinant à le croire.

Devant eux se dressait un immense désert et une multitude de dunes à perte de vue.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà ... pas trop traumatisé par la nullité du truc ? x) Non mais vraiment, je dois vous avouer que je suis un peu déçu, j'aurais voulu faire un peu plus en matière de sentiments et de sensations mais si je m'étalais trop sur le mot "froid" ça aurait fait beaucoup trop de répétition... Ah et aussi, vous emballez pas trop vite, là ils sont encore qu'au stade de l'amitié hein ;)**

 **De plus que les épreuves seront penchés sur le plan physique mais aussi émotionnel et psychologique, ainsi que les liens qui les unis, s'ils vont tenir le choc ou s'effondrer ... donc en gros je suis dans la merde car ça va pas être facile XD**

 **Si les explications de la voix sont pas clairs, demandez-moi des renseignements :)**

 **S'il y a des fautes je m'en excuse car ce sera ma faute même si j'ai relu et celle de OpenOffice car ce con ne me sert à rien étant donné qu'il souligne absolument tout les mots en rouge alors que je suis en langue française, donc ça m'aide énormément pour corriger x)**

 **Je voulais aussi vous demander quel(s) est(sont) le(s) couple(s) que vous voudriez voir en le jour dans cette histoire -entre AkaKuro, AoKuro, KagaKuro et AoKaga- ? Bien sûr c'est pour savoir votre avis et me guider mais j'aurai aussi mon mot à dire ;) Et vous avez à peu près toute l'histoire pour m'en faire part XD J'aime bien savoir l'avis des gens :)**

 **Bon bah voilà, j'ai encore l'impression d'oublier quelque chose ... comme d'hab quoi...**

 **Merci au Followers et a ceux qui ont mit ma fiction en favoris, avoir autant de succès pour une histoire qui vient à peine de commencer, c'est fou ! Et merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews, c'est très motivant et me permet de progresser ^^**

 **Réponse à Guest : _Je suis ravie de l'apprendre, j'espère que tu aimeras toujours la suite et rendez-vous au deuxième chapitre (j'espère) ! ^^_**

 **Réponse à Kochiko : _Merci, je suis contente ! J'espère que tu resteras fidèle par la suite XD Oui, pour moi Akashi est représenté comme un chef sur qui on peut compter en toutes circonstances ^^_**

 **Réponse à reflexion amical** **: _Donc toi c'est AkaKuro et AoKaga ? C'est noté ;) Oui Traqués contient du AkaKuro -Normalement, tout peut arriver MUHAHAHA Arf kof kof hum- T'inquiète j'ai comprit et merci à toi._**

 **Merci pour toutes vos review et à la prochaine !**

 **x Heaven**


End file.
